You made a slow disaster out of me
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Sherlock vuelve y John puede que no lidie bien con eso. —John&Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach.


**Título**: You made a slow disaster out of me

**Fandom**: BBC Sherlock

**Claim**: John Watson. Sherlock Holmes.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Summary**: Sherlock vuelve y John puede que no lidie bien con eso. —John&Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach.

**Nota**: tenía esto a medias desde hace muchísimo y no había podido terminarlo porque algo así como que había olvidado a qué quería llegar y ajá. inmensas gracias a leeh porque srsly, esto era un desastre antes de que lo revisara.

* * *

:-:  
«Everything's weird and we're always in danger.»  
:-:

Te costó ajustarte a su regreso.

Todos los días cuando despertabas en la mañana jurabas que había sido un sueño y te levantabas casi asustado, caminando rápidamente hacia la sala para encontrarlo acostado en el sillón o en la cocina con alguno de sus experimentos. Entonces era cuando recordabas todo y no podías evitar enojarte porque idiota, cómo, por qué, y demás incoherencias que no podías apartar de tu mente y que hacían que la rabia fuera mucho más fuerte que el alivio de saber que en efecto, fue cierto y él está vivo.

Las primeras semanas fueron insoportables para él, estás seguro; todo lo que parecías ser capaz de hacer era insultarle y contestarle con monosílabos. Pero era algo que no podías evitar, te molestaba un poco el hecho de que creyera que podía pasarse un año lejos, dejándote creer que estaba muerto, regresar y que todo volviera inmediatamente a la normalidad; pero no lo suficiente como para no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Porque ¿a quién engañabas? quitando la incomodidad lógica que sentiste después de todo, no era como si pudieras pasarte la vida enojado con Sherlock por ser, bueno, Sherlock.

Sin embargo aún habían cosas que no eran lo mismo. Dejó de pedirte que fueras con él cuando Lestrade aparecía con algún caso nuevo. Dejó de tocar el violín, al menos cuando tú estabas en el piso también. Paró de dejar cabezas o partes del cuerpo en el refrigerador por varias semanas, al menos (de ello no te quejabas, obviamente). Esa extraña rutina que no era exactamente eso y con la que ambos vivían felizmente, se vio rota casi completamente. No fue algo que te sorprendiera ya que prácticamente eras tú el que lo llegó a provocar, pero aún así no pudiste evitar sentirte más extraño de lo que debías, no pudiste evitar sentirte un tanto molesto porque aceptémoslo, trabajar en un consultorio donde todos los días atendías más y más casos de simples cuadros gripales, donde parecías atraer a las personas hipocondríacas que estaban seguros que tenían enfisema pulmonar por toser más de una vez en el día, no era lo más emocionante que podía pasarte (y estabas comenzando a cansarte de que llegaran personas jóvenes con manos temblorosas, ojeras pronunciadas y huesos aparentemente rotos sugiriéndote que hey, a lo mejor necesitaban hidrocodona nada más). No pudiste evitar extrañar arriesgar de cierta manera tu vida cada que un caso nuevo aparecía y Sherlock simplemente salía por la puerta sin preguntarte si lo acompañarías o no, sin dirigirte más que una mirada antes de desaparecer hasta que el caso estuviera cerrado y él volviera sólo para dejarse caer en el sillón, dormir por los siguientes dos días y levantarse para robarte tu desayuno y preguntarte si podías hacerle un té y si Lestrade había llamado con algún otro caso.

Y estaba comenzando a cansarte.

Pero no era como si pudieras decirle algo, sugerirle que tal vez ya era tiempo que trabajaran juntos de nuevo, porque eso era algo que Sherlock de seguro sabía, lo había visto en la manera que te parabas o la expresión en tu cara cada que Lestrade llegaba o tu forma de sostener la taza de té o lo que fuera, lo sabes, y el que no te hubiera dicho nada sólo podía significar que no te quería más con él, claramente; que se dio cuenta al fin que era sólo más trabajo tenerte a su lado o que ya no te encontraba interesante (no querías pensar que a lo mejor sólo lo hacía para no volver a ponerte en peligro, que a ti no fue al único que le afectó más de lo que dejó ver todo el asunto de Moriarty, la supuesta muerte y cómo se tomó todo eso la gente, la creencia de que era un fraude que aún no se disipaba completamente; no querías pensar que a lo mejor era eso nada más, el buscar aún más la aceptación, los elogios que comenzó a ganarse antes de que todo fuera en pique, solo, porque su nombre era el único manchado).

No podías culparle.

:-:

(Cuando Lestrade llega, archivo del caso en una mano y un vaso con café en la otra, no hace falta que diga nada porque Sherlock sabe, como siempre.

Normalmente verías hacia donde estuvieran ellos o preguntarías a Lestrade qué pasa, pero estás cansado y te enterarías después de cualquier manera; cuando el folder cae sobre tus piernas igual y te asustas un poco y casi tiras el té encima, pero volteas hacia Sherlock que camina hacia la puerta acomodando su bufanda. No te mueves, porque no sabes si es así como te dice que le acompañes o qué (no, aún no entiendes a Sherlock).

«¿John?» dice mirado de reojo hacia atrás mientras acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo.

«Voy»).


End file.
